


okaeri

by kinkymjolnir



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymjolnir/pseuds/kinkymjolnir
Summary: TW per depressione, autolesionismoDopo la sua morte, Ash osserva Eiji mentre cerca di andare avanti dilaniato dalla depressione.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> TW depressione e autolesionismo

Ash sospirò, ma senza senza fare alcun suono.

La cucina di Eiji era un disastro. I piatti sporchi erano ammassati in una pila precaria accanto al lavandino, gli utensili erano ben lontani dall'essere al loro posto. L'odore non era dei migliori, e Ash sentiva le mani prudere per il bisogno di sistemare. Almeno avrebbe reso la giornata un po' più facile ad Eiji, magari lo avrebbe fatto sorridere. Le sue dita translucide oltrepassarono i piatti e le posate, lasciandolo nuovamente a mani vuote. Un altro sospiro, stavolta di frustrazione. Essere morto faceva davvero schifo.

La distrazione dello sporco non trattenne Ash ancora a lungo. I passi leggeri di Eiji erano un orrenda litania di sottofondo che non faceva che ricordare ad Ash di non essere lì fisicamente. Si affacciò alla sala con aria stanca. Eiji si era alzato dal divano, era così magro adesso. Raccolse una coperta e fece per tornare sugli impolverati cuscini per altre dieci ore di riposo, ma il tremendo odore degli avanzi lasciati a marcire sul tavolino del salotto gli fecero storcere il naso.

Si grattò la nuca a disagio, poi con un sospiro sommesso raccolse il piatto e andò in cucina. Ash si spostò, come se avesse potuto fermarlo in qualche modo, e guardò l'esile figura mettere il piatto nel lavandino.

Con gesti lenti e soporiferi iniziò a scrostare le posate e buttare gli avanzi, ma nei suoi movimenti c'era una lentezza asfissiante. Eiji, di questi tempi, si imbottiva di farmaci: sembrava sembre funzionare un minuto più lento rispetto al mondo.

Il suo corpo era coperto di cerotti e bende: in alcuni punti si poteva vedere ancora del sangue secco, in altri c'erano dei punti storti e non professionali. Eiji aveva iniziato a sistemare da solo le proprie ferite. Ash molte sere sedeva sulla poltrona della sala guardando l'uomo che amava piangere e mordere un cuscino mentre con mani tremanti si chiudeva ferite che lui stesso si era procurato. Ad Ash tremavano le mani. Voleva baciarlo, fermarlo dal farsi ancora del male, ma ogni tentativo di contatto finiva allo stesso modo, Eiji con la pelle d'oca e Ash inginocchiato a terra ad urlare per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Il silenzio di quella giornata era quasi doloroso. Ash sospirò ancora. E ancora. E quando stava per farlo di nuovo, ad Eiji cadde un piatto a terra. Con un'imprecazione lenta e confusa, Eiji si piegò a terra per raccogliere i pezzi, procurandosi un profondo taglio sulla mano. Con le guance segnate dalle lacrime mise la mano tremante sotto l'acqua. Non farlo idiota, voleva dire Ash. Ma dalle sue labbra non uscì un suono.

Eiji piangeva, ora le sue lacrime scendevano veloci e violente come una valanga, come l'acqua aperta del rubinetto, che spariva nello scarico sporca di rosso. Eiji piangeva e Ash sospirava e il sole, fuori, tramontava in un calmo cielo rosa.

Ash strinse Eiji da dietro, urlandogli addosso, e ora piangeva anche lui.

Eiji singhiozzò disperato. Lui non sospirava, si limitava a mormorare una sola parola, ancora e ancora.  
"Ash. Ash. Ash."


End file.
